The invention relates to a glove box for motor vehicles, comprising a container and a lid which is mounted pivotably about an axis on the container between an open and closed position and has an inner part with a cavity constructed to house parts of a closing device for the lid.
The glove box in DE-OS No. 2,727,394 has a lid arranged with pivotal mobility. The lid has two lid halves constructed as injection molded plastic components, which define a cavity to receive parts of a closing device. As is clear from FIG. 6 and Page 9, paragraph 3 therein, the locking device is arranged on the lid and consists substantially of a push-button and a catch to be activated by the latter. According to FIGS. 5 and 6 and to Page 10, paragraph 2, the catch is passed through a passage aperture on the lid inner part in the region of the bearing housing. It is therefore arranged substantially outside the cavity formed by the lid and the lid inner part. In the closed position the catch cooperates with a retaining part, which may be fastened to the instrument panel, for example.
In other known glove boxes, parts of the securing device, namely the catch and the push-button, protrude out of the surface contour of the lid, so that a danger of injury exists particularly when the lid is open, because these parts are located in the collision zone of the passengers. In the case of a push-button which is constructed with a locked cylinder actuable by a key, the closing device, which is easily accessible, can easily be forced open.
The underlying object of the invention is to construct a glove box of the type initially mentioned so that the danger of injury and of forcing is reduced.
This object is achieved in a generic glove box which is constructed to have the closing device comprise a lock part fastened to the instrument panel of the vehicle and within which a latch is arranged. A latch bar, cooperating with the latch to secure the lid is arranged within a recesses in the lid which permits the introduction of the lock part and latch (in the closed position of the lid) into the recess of the lid inner part. By this means, the parts of the closing device which are provided on the lid of the glove box, do not stand out from the surface contour of the lid and therefore do not constitute a danger of injury when the lid is open. The sharp-edged latch is also arranged protected within the lock part. When the lid is closed n parts of the closing device are located in the region of the collision zone of the vehicle occupants. Because the closing device is neither visible nor accessible from outside when the lid is closed, the danger of the glove box being forced open is reduced.
Further features and advantages of the invention are obtained when the lock part is introduced into a recess of the lid inner part which is masked by pivotable flap when the lid is open. The parts of the closing device are therefore masked even when the lid is open.
Another feature has the latch and a bolt mounted pivotably in the lock part and each connected to a return spring. When the lid is open, the bolt presses the latch from an aperture in the lock part, so that latch bar can be introduced into the lock part when the lid is closed.
Another safety feature is obtained by having the latch connected to a traction cable fastened eccentrically and pivotably. The traction cable may be connected to a lock which is arranged in a safe region for the vehicle occupants, or to an automatic closing device This reduces the danger of injury to the vehicle passengers. Forcing open the glove box according to the invention is also rendered more difficult.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.